1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure herein relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method thereof, and more particularly, provide an image forming apparatus capable of making an interval between printing papers, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus for printing data from a terminal apparatus such as a computer on printing paper. Examples of the image forming apparatus include copiers, printers, facsimiles and Multi Function Peripherals (MFP), which can integrate functions of, for example, the aforementioned apparatuses in a single apparatus.
There is a growing trend towards increasing a number of pages output per minute by the image forming apparatuses to satisfy the high-speed engine quality thereof. However, the engine has a limitation in performing its' internal process for a high speed rotation, so most of the image forming apparatuses have a short interval distance between the sheets of printing paper.
However, if an interval distance between the sheets of printing paper is too short, there may not be enough time to form a transfer roller cleaning blade protective line or to discharge a heated toner during the interval between the sheets of printing paper, resulting in a contamination of the sheets of printing paper.